1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for controlling and monitoring a consumer device, and more particularly to a system and method which simultaneously controls and monitors multiple consumer devices located within a fixed environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Many consumer devices, such as TVs, radios, CD players, VCRs, DVD players, digital player/recorders, computers, etc. come with remote controls. In order to cut down on the number of control devices which must be associated with numerous consumer devices, universal remote controls and the like have been provided which will control various typically related consumer devices. For example, a remote control which selectively controls a TV, and various consumer products associated therewith (such as one or more of a video player/recorder, CD player, DVD player, cable satellite receiver, cable box receiver, and the like) have been in common use.
While such remote controls have been useful, it has not been convenient or possible to control or monitor other devices therewith, particularly when out of sight thereof.
In addition, many other consumer devices, such as doorbells, pagers or wireless intercoms, produce output signals which are received by the user either directly or on a dedicated receiver. Such devices are not usable with universal remotes.